Teen Wolf: Rise of the Uzumaki Alpha
by master of the unknown
Summary: His parents were murdered and he was the only one left of his family. Ascending to the position of Alpha, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze trains to become the strongest Alpha he could be. One day he finds a lead to his parent's killers. But these aren't regular killers, they are a pack of Alpha's. Read as Naruto races off to Beacon Hills to try and achieve his vengence. Naruto/Erica
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to take the Naruto/Teen Wolf challenge made by NinjaFang1331. I have really thought the first chapter through and decided this kind of story has a lot of potential to be something great. Just like my other story, A Howling Halloween and its sequel too. Also I'm going to tweak the challenge just a little, instead of Naruto already starting out with a pack, he will get one later on. Also here is the first chapter to my new story and I hope everyone who reads it really enjoys it. So without anymore waiting, here we go!

I own nothing, not Naruto or Teen Wolf

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirteen year old, Naruto Uzumaki coughed violently as a vile cloud of black smoke tried to invade his lungs. Around him, fires raged and burned everything that it touched. The heat was intense, sweat dripped from his forehead as he gathered his strength and slowly pushed himself off the ground. His leg muscles felt like jelly and he stumbled back slightly before catching himself. Tears stung at the scene his eyes gazed upon, two bodies were sprawled out on the floor. One of a blond haired man and the other was a crimson haired woman, his father and mother. Naruto didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true, his parents were dead, the metallic scent of blood slammed into his sense of smell like a harsh slap to the face.

His beautiful mother, the once great and powerful Alpha Werewolf female by the name of Kushina Uzumaki was forever gone from this world. His father, Minato Namikaze was a human but not just any human actually but he was a strong Mixed Martial Arts fighter that was given the nickname The Yellow Flash. He was extremely fast for just a regular human, his opponents would only see a flash of his blond hair before they would find themselves kissing the mat. His father knew his mother had been an Alpha but he didn't care, he accepted her for what she was and that had only made their love stronger. But now here both were dead on the ground. But even though they were dead, they seemed peaceful as they had both died side by side just to protect him.

"Those fucking vile bastards!" Naruto snarled, his eyes that had been a golden color that signified him as a Beta slowly morphed to a dark crimson color. Naruto could feel his transition from being a Beta to an Alpha but he didn't care, his parents were gone and there was no bringing them back. He would trade his power's away if he could have them back. Naruto couldn't contain it any longer, he released a howl that was so powerful that it shattered the windows of his home, well his soon to be former home since a fire was currently destroying the damn place! Rearing his fist back, he plowed through the front door, it easily snapped in half. Naruto cast one last glance towards his fallen parents and whispered them a silent prayer, he would miss them dearly. Naruto made his way out of the door, only one true destination in mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Four Years later)

Our favorite blond Alpha's fist lashed out and hit the heavy bag. The heavy bag swung on it's titanium chain, it was hit again and again but thankfully did not snap off it's chain. Naruto spun fast and his foot found it's way into the middle of the bag. He exhaled slowly, remembering to control his breathing like his sensei had taught him. It has been roughly about four years since his parents had been murdered. Yes the fire at the Namikaze and Uzumaki house had been no accident, it was a message meant for him. The people.. no the beasts that had set the fire knew he would survive and wanted him to remember what happens to those that refuse their demands.

"Very good Naruto, your combinations are as smooth and as powerful as your old man's" A voice said beside him. This man was named Jiraiya and he had been Minato's Mixed Martial Arts coach and of course a family friend. Hell it was because of him that Naruto had been given his name as it was a character in a novel he wrote. Jiraiya himself was a fighting legend, given the name of the Toad Sage due to his favorite animal being the Toad. Jiraiya had been heart broken when he heard of Minato and Kushina's death. He hadn't even thought twice when Naruto asked if he could stay with him and if possible learn Martial Arts from him.

Jiraiya was a seventh degree black belt in most Martials arts from Brazilian Ju Jitsu to Muy Thai and so many more. When he had been teaching Minato, he found out that the Namikaze had a real talent for Muy Thai and Kickboxing. It seemed Naruto had inherited his father's gene's when it came to those two specific styles of fighting. That wasn't the only thing he had inherited from those two though. The Namikaze and Uzumaki family had been one of the richest families in the whole state of Arizona and it was rightfully so that Naruto inherit his parents money. But it was put in a sort of account that his parents had set up incase anything had happened to them, he would only have access to all their money when he reached the full age of eighteen. His card right now at the moment had about ten thousand on it. That isn't even a small dent in his parent's accounts.

"Thanks Jiraiya-sensei" Naruto said while picking up a bottle of water. He felt the cold liquid slide down his throat, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was now seventeen years of age and had been training for the last four years. He had been training in the fighting styles that his father knew and all of his Alpha abilities. He found that the most intriguing ability he had was his healing, it was stronger than most Alpha's had. The only wounds that his healing couldn't fix was his head or any other limb being ripped off.

Naruto and Jiraiya continued the rest of that day with training in Naruto's combinations, his stamina and submissions. Jiraiya knew that if Naruto wanted he could have a career as a professional fighter one day but with his Alpha abilities it would feel like cheating and Naruto had explained that to him. It made a lot of sense but it felt like Naruto wouldn't be reaching his full potential doing anything else but fighting. They returned to Jiraiya's house that night where his wife, Senju Tsunade had made dinner. Tsunade had gone to bed rather early that night saying she had not really been feeling good.

"So any leads on the Alpha Pack?" Jiraiya asked, watching as Naruto showed no visible sign of reacting to his question. The Alpha Pack, a group of Alpha Werewolves that had stumbled upon Naruto and his family one day and had demanded that Kushina leave her family to join their pack. Deucalion was their leader and self proclaimed Alpha of Alpha's. He ruled the pack so that told Naruto of how powerful the man must be. No regular Alpha would just listen to another without a good reason. The Alpha pack didn't give any warning, they just attacked. Kushina was the Alpha so she took on the one other female Alpha known as Kali. Naruto had been forced to fight the twins two on one and well lets just say that obviously did not go so well. In the end, Kushina had defeated Kali but Deucalion had been the one to finish her off. Minato had put up a great fight against Ennis but no matter how skilled the blond was, Ennis ended up piercing Minato with his razor like claws.

Anyways for the past two years, Naruto had been searching for the Alpha pack with little to no luck. He searched through any newspaper articles that talked about mysterious deaths that involved a wolf or unknown animal like creature. But everytime he had come up with nothing, no strange attacks or imagine Jiraiya's surprise when he seen a smile stretch it's way across Naruto's face.

"I have a lead I'm going to investigate. You see Jiraiya-sensei if there was one thing I learned from my mother about the life of an Alpha is that _certain_ people happen to take notice when there is a new one in town" Naruto took a bite out of his steak, the warm meat was flavored just how he liked it. He swallowed the bite of steak before pulling out his phone, Naruto scrolled down an article. The article was talking about mysterious death's happening in the town of Beacon Hills, California.

"I got a message from an old friend of my mothers as well, his name is Kurama" Naruto put away his phone. "He is a Kitsune believe it or not, anyways Kurama told me that recently Beacon Hills has become a hotspot for supernatural activity. And there is an Alpha in town by the name of Derek Hale"

"Ahh I remember the Hale family, a few years back their whole family had died in a fire. Well all except for Derek, his sister Corra and their uncle Peter Hale" Jiraiya said, that story had made the news all around the country. But what the public didn't know was that the Hale's were all a bunch of Werewolves.

"Kurama has informed me that Derek hasn't been an Alpha for too long and recently they just got done fighting with a lizard creature, I think he called it a Kanima. The kind of attention that not only Derek has caused due to searching for a pack but the Kanima as well has probably caught the attention of the Alpha pack. I know they want a new member for their pack, so I'm going to check it out" Naruto sighed while running a hand through his hair."Its the only lead I've got anyways and besides I might go back to highschool"

Jiraiya sat silently through the whole explanation. He was truly worried for Naruto at the moment, sure he was an Alpha and knew plenty of Martial arts to defend himself. But he was going up against a pack of Alpha's while Naruto himself had no pack at all. Even though he wanted to tell the blond he wasn't allowed to go, there was really no way for the Toad Sage to stop him. Jiraiya knew this is what Naruto had been training for the last four years for. He had never seen someone push themselves so hard before, Minato had been determined and dedicated to his training but his son was truly something else.

"When will you be leaving?" Jiraiya asked while putting away his and Naruto's dinner plates.

"Tomorrow, I don't know how long the Alpha's will stay in Beacon Hills and I don't want to take any chances" Naruto said. Jiraiya nodded, he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of scotch. He got two shot glasses and filled them to the brim, he handed one to Naruto. The blond was shocked since Jiraiya had always told him to stay away from alcohol or wait till he was twenty one to drink.

"Naruto I've always thought of you like a grandson just like I thought your father was a son. I hope you know what you'r doing out there kid, please just stay safe" Jiraiya gulped down his shot of scotch while Naruto just smiled.

"Don't worry grandpa-sensei I will be just fine" Naruto said while gulping down his own shot of scotch. The two then descended into memories of the past four years, from the good times to the bad times, all the while drinking, smiling and laughing. And for the first time in a long time, Naruto felt happiness, not the fake kind he used to fool people but true happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So thats where the first chapter will end. So first off I would like to say yes Kurama is in the story and no he's obviously not some gigantic fox with nine tails.

Naruto became an Alpha by ascending kind of like a true Alpha but different since he was the last of his family, he was granted the position of Alpha. Now I put in the Mixed Martial Arts thing for two reasons, one is because I'm a huge fan of MMA or UFC. And two, well I don't know I just think it fits somehow. Anyway the chapters won't be too long, hopefully between 1500 to 2300. Maybe 3300 at the most. Anyways again I own nothing. Check out my other Teen Wolf crossover. A Howling Halloween and its sequel.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	2. Welcome to Beacon Hills

Another chapter of Teen Wolf: Rise of an Uzumaki Alpha has arrived. Anyway let's get on with the chapter since you came to read the story and not my rambling.

I own nothing obviously, not Naruto or Teen Wolf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Beacon Hills, California)

Thunder boomed overhead while lightning streaked across the sky. The usual moon was blocked by large and puffy black storm clouds. Rain fell from the heavens above and drenched the city underneath it. At the moment, a bus was driving it's way through the mountains, its destination was the town of Beacon Hills. The bus's light pierced the darkness of the night as it continued on it's way towards a certain destination. On the bus there were a few passengers, some reading the local paper, some drinking warm coffee and others just listening to their music, hoping to pass the time. But one certain individual stood out from the rest, he sat near the back of the bus and was dressed in a black hoodie. On the front of the hoodie it was blank but on the back in big and bold orange text was two words, 'Yellow Flash'.

The individual glanced out the window, paying no mind to any of the other passengers that occupied the bus. His hood was up and it was so dark that nobody if they tried to look could describe his facial features. A flash of lightning did though reveal some features in the reflection of the window. Blond hair, bright blue eyes and a small nose. This individual was obviously none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Next to Naruto was a large bag that contained his most sacred items. Some clothes, food supplies, copies of the novels Jiraiya had written and the same pair of fighting gloves his father had once worn in his first ever champion title fight. Naruto watched as his eyes in the reflection of the glass changed to a dark crimson color. He would be arriving in Beacon Hills within the hour and then go meet up with Kurama for a place to spend the night. Naruto knew the Alpha Pack was here, he didn't know where but his gut was telling him they were here.

"Soon"Naruto began in a whisper, his voice so quiet it would be hard pressed to hear him."Deucalion, I'm coming for you!" Nobody heard the declaration of vengence as the other passengers were too preoccupied with their own little trivial matters. But they would know soon as the town of Beacon Hills was about to be turned upside down and inside out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Next Day)

Scott McCall garbed in his biker helmet and jacket rode into the parking lot on his dirt bike. His mom had been against the idea of him driving it at first but she eventually relented to his wish of riding it, giving him a warning to stay safe and not to speed up or she would destroy that bike faster than he could say lycanthropy. Scott promised he wouldn't do anything stupid and even if he did get hurt, he was sure his healing would take care of any injury he would sustain from any accident. Scott parked his dirt bike in front of the Beacon Hill's high school sign. He pulled off his helmet, his brown hair got slightly ruffled by a cool breeze. As Scott glanced out before him, something was telling him that maybe this year was going to be normal. No Alpha Werewolves or Kanimas to distract him from his studies. Scott turned off his bike, looking over to the right he noticed about three other motorcycles. Two looked identical while the last one was an original Harley Davidson, colored pitch black with bright orange flames licking the sides of it. Scott thought they looked nice.

Ten to twenty minutes later, we find Scott and his best friend Stiles walking the halls. Usually they would be discussing stuff related to Werewolves or something supernatural but not this time. Last night, Scott had attempted to get a tattoo on his arm but thanks to his healing, the tattoo had vanished in his arm. Right now Scott was discussing a way to get a permanent tattoo, one that wouldn't be healed. When he told Stiles of his idea, well his friend was against it.

"So you want to ask Derek for help…. why Scott why?!" Its not that Stiles had anything against Derek… oh wait yeah he did. Derek had more than once almost had himself and Scott killed due to his reckless actions. He also almost killed his crush Lydia, thinking she had been the Kanima. Derek had sent his pack after Stiles himself, Allison, Lydia and Jackson who had taken residence in the McCall house. But besides all that, Scott still trusted the Hale Werewolf, why he didn't know.

"Derek has that tattoo on his back, so there has to be a way to get one without it healing" Scott said.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure that Derek has his hands full at the moment" Stiles said while waving his hands towards two papers on the wall. There were two pictures of two students who had apparently gone missing over the last few months. The two were Boyd and Erica, two of Derek's pack members. The two began to walk away, not noticing a tall blond teen had heard every word they said.

Naruto last night had crashed at Kurama's place for the night. Kurama was one of his mother's oldest friends, they had actually dated at one point but broke it off thinking they were better as friends then they were a couple. The Kitsune had been at his mother and father's wedding too. Kurama had made sure to register Naruto for Beacon Hill's high school as a junior, he had informed him that the Alpha pack were indeed in Beacon Hills. How did Kurama know this exactly, well lets just say he had eyes and ears in all the right places.

Naruto walked over to where the two teens had been moments earlier. His eyes scanned every detail of the two pictures, not missing a single thing that could help him identify the two. Naruto hated to admit it, he loathed it actually but he knew that he wasn't capable of taking on the Alpha pack alone. No he would need all the help he could get, so right now he was planning on finding the two Beta's and offer their return to Derek if he would help him kill the Alpha pack. Naruto's eyes lasted longer on the blond girl, she was beautiful really. Her name was Erica. Giving the girl's photo one final glance, Naruto was about to make his way to class when he caught a scent, a rather familiar scent that he wouldn't forget. The blond mentally restrained himself, it seemed the Alpha pack had the same idea to infiltrate the school.

The scent was that of the two twin Alpha's that he had faced four years ago, the day he ascended from a Beta to an Alpha, the day he lost his parents. From the corner of his eye, he watched as the two didn't even spare him a glance as they walked by dressed in full biker gear. Naruto wasn't dumb enough to attack them in front of everyone but he began to form a mental plan, he needed some allies. Kurama was out of the question since he was more of a pacifist which surprised him since he thought that Kitsune's would be naturally vicious or something. As the two disappeared around the corner of the hallway, Naruto heard the school bell ring and he gave off a sigh.

"First day of school and I'm already late for class" Naruto muttered and made his way to English class. Our favorite blond Alpha stood before the door to English and knocked on the door. He waits a few seconds before the door finally opened and he stood before a female teacher. She had long dark hair and was pretty in Naruto's opinion, not hot like Erica was but pretty.

"Yes can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm your new transfer student" Naruto said and watched as a glint appeared in her eyes, as if she was recalling something that she had forgotten.

"Ahh you must be Mr. Namikaze, please do come in. By the way, my name is Jennifer" The now identified Jennifer said with a smile before moving to the side and allowing the blond access into the room. Naruto had decided to take on his father's name instead of his mother's since he had no doubt that the Alpha pack would instantly recognize him because of the name Uzumaki. While his father's name was more known to people who liked Mixed Martial Arts and stuff like that, Naruto highly doubted the Alpha pack took time to watch regular humans fighting it out on the t.v. Naruto walked into the classroom, he could feel the stares of every student in the class land on him.

"Everyone let me introduce you to a new student to our school, his name is Naruto Namikaze. Naruto would you like to tell us maybe a few things about yourself?" Jennifer asked which got a shrug in response. Naruto's eyes scanned every student, they all seemed normal enough but he wouldn't take things at a face value, supernatural beings and humans alike are all capable of committing evil deeds. Naruto's gaze lasted longer on a certain male student with brown hair and was wearing a dark jean jacket. The blond Alpha instantly knew he was different from the rest of the students, he inhaled slowly and recognized the scent, the kid was a Beta, just like he himself had been long ago. Naruto had been smart enough to mask his scent with certain sprays, a Werewolf if they be an Beta or Alpha would not be able to pick up his Alpha scent.

"Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Namikaze. I like ramen, training, Mixed Martial Arts, my friends and my family" Naruto's sapphire eyes grew slightly frosty and only Scott noticed this change." I dislike traitors, psychopaths, rapists and a certain group of people. I can't say I have a dream for the future but I will figure it out eventually" Naruto finished, the frosty glint in his eyes disappeared, only showing a friendly warmth. The whole class was silent as they took in the information given to them by this rather _interesting_ individual. The guys didn't think much of him, some of the girls thought he was cute.

Scott regarded the kid suspiciously, he seemed normal enough but when mentioned his dislikes, that rather cold look really unnerved him. Those eyes should not belong to anyone much less a teenager in high school.

"Thanks for sharing all that Naruto. Now please would you take a seat by miss" Jennifer looked at her list of students, she was rather new to her whole teaching job. "Miss Allison Argent" The English teacher pointed to a raven haired girl.

Although her beauty did catch Naruto attention, it wasn't all he was focused on. He knew the last name of Argent anywhere, they were a family of Hunters and Naruto could only guess the girl was trained in some way. He would have to be careful, knowing the pack of Alpha's were in Beacon Hills was one thing but if the Argent's were in town, things might get more difficult. He didn't need the Hunters on his back, he would need his full attention to be focused on the Alpha pack. Giving the teacher a nod, Naruto made his way over to the desk and took a seat.

"Great, now let us begin" Naruto soon drifted off into his own little world, he now remembered why he hated school in the first place. The lectures and having to sit down for around an hour really bothered him but he promised his parents and sensei that he would finish school. Maybe he could torture the Alpha pack this way. Have them all stuck in a classroom somehow and watch as they slowly go mad due to hours after hours of lectures from many different school subjects.

"_Revenge is going to be sweet kukukuku…."_ Naruto chuckled inwardly, slightly struggling to keep his expression on the outside completely blank. About twenty minutes of English class passed by before Naruto was broken from his thoughts by a sudden shifting motion to his right. His sapphire eyes darted and watched as Allison handed the Beta a piece of paper. Now this interested him, a Beta and an Argent friends? Maybe the girl didn't know he was a Beta Werewolf. Or maybe she did and they were still friends. Naruto knew that as far as he could remember that the Argents had always had a deep hatred for Werewolves. Naruto would keep an eye on the Beta and the Argent girl, something was up. The Beta replied to the note and he had handed back a reply to whatever question or statement was on the paper. Suddenly the door to the classroom opened and another woman walked in. She exchanged a few words to Miss Blake before leaving.

"Scott can I talk to you in the hall?" Jennifer said. Scott was confused, he was pretty sure he hadn't done anything to get in trouble already after all it was the first day of school. Naruto raised his eyebrow slightly as he watched Scott and Miss Blake enter the hallway. Naruto's enhanced hearing caught every bit of the conversation though. She had told him his mother had called for him and wanted to meet her at the hospital, she also didn't want him to skip class or something since he had a history of doing that it seemed. The blond Alpha actually felt a small bit of pity for the teen, the life of a Werewolf, no matter if your a Beta or Alpha, it's always difficult and no one in the world besides another Werewolf could understand you.

Scott was the Beta's name, had replied saying he would do better in her class and he walked away. Miss Blake walked in and began to resume hell…. err English class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Scott, an hour later)

Scott left the elevator after giving the blind man the assistance he had asked for. Our favorite Beta Werewolf was now racing down the halls of the hospital, tracking Isaac by his scent. Turning a corner, he watched as a rather massive man pushed an unconscious Isaac into an elevator. Scott's senses instantly alerted him that this man was not a normal being but rather a supernatural one like himself, a Werewolf. The man must have felt Scott's eyes watching him because he looked over his shoulder and their eyes met. Scott could see the claws poking through the surgical gloves on his hands and watched as they slowly inched towards the down button on the elevator. The tension in the air was thick as the two continued to stare at the other, neither backing down. Scott summoned up his own Beta powers, the nails on his hands shifting to claws and his teeth sharpened. Scott took off in a sprint towards the elevator that was now beginning to close its doors, if they closed all the way then Isaac would officially be lost to him and Derek. Within the last second, Scott dived through the doors of the elevator and finished up his transformation. His eyes a now bright golden color and hair had grown on the side of his face at an unnatural rate, giving him bushy sideburns. Scott snarled while looking up at the other Werewolf, his golden orbs met dark crimson ones. He was facing an Alpha!

Scott stood up, he would not be intimidated by the Alpha in front of him. Both Werewolves snarled at the other before the larger man lashed out and gripped his jacket. Scott felt his body thrown against the side of the elevator, within seconds the Alpha repeated the process but thrown him at the opposite wall of the elevator. Scott watched as the Alpha lifted him up and chucked him at the ceiling, the glass shattered and small shards penetrated Scott's back and caused the Beta to hiss in pain. The Alpha's hand latched around Scott's throat as he tried to fight off the man's grip but it was unmovable.

"Don't you understand what you are dealing with" He asked mockingly, his mouth twisted into a vicious smile, revealing his sharp and deadly canines."I'm an Alpha" The elevator stopped and the doors behind the Alpha opened up. Ennis felt pain as a pair of claws dug into his back, shallow breaths could be felt on his neck.

"So am I" Derek said before he chucked the much larger Alpha down the hallway. Ennis made sure to change back in order to not draw attention to himself after all who wouldn't notice a massive man with claws and piercing red eyes?

While Ennis was sprawled out on the ground, Derek looked back at Scott with an unreadable expression. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" was the only thing Derek asked. Scott sighed while reverting back to normal, it was going to be a long day.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

The blond Alpha walked through the halls of the school, to his great luck school had been let out early today. Due to strange circumstances of course. When Miss Blake had been reading from her book, out of nowhere a flock of birds had crashed into the window of the classroom. Many died on impact which showed how hard they were hitting it. Eventually the glass gave way and the birds made their way into the classroom. The students had hit the deck instantly while Naruto helped get some of them away from the windows, he also battered away any birds that came near them. Law enforcement and medical charges had been dispatched and thats the reason why school had been let out early, not that he was complaining.

Naruto collected the things from his locker, his motorcycle keys and helmet. Naruto glanced down the hall to see Allison and that girl, Lydia talking to one another. This Argent was full of surprises, she seemed very nice and that Lydia girl exerted a sense of arrogance but she also seemed to have a great wealth of knowledge buried beneath, he could tell by the way she had been paying attention in class even though she tried to outwardly pretend she was not interested. Then some strange dark skinned girl appeared from nowhere and began to ask for Scott's location. When they answered, the woman lashed out at the two.

"Hey!" Naruto called out which got the three's attention. He walked over and stood next to Lydia."I don't think you should be gripping their arms so tightly miss, whoever the fuck you are. Now go!" Naruto ordered, his eyes boring into the woman's which made her flinch. She released Allison and Lydia's arms before walking away.

"Thanks for that Naruto" Allison said while rubbing her forearm, that strange woman had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Don't mention it, I seen that she had advanced on you two in a threatening manner and grabbed you two when you obviously didn't want to be touched. I just did what anyone else would have done" Naruto said with a smile.

"Well you still have our thanks" Lydia said before she looked down at her arm to see a bruise forming. Naruto seen it looked more like some part of a symbol then a bruise. Allison noticed she had one as well and connected her bruise with Lydia's.

"That bruise of your's don't look like any bruise I've ever seen, more of a symbol actually" Naruto said. He would have said more had Allison's dad not approached them and began to talk to them. Naruto decided he wouldn't stick around to be discovered by an Argent. So he gave the two girls a farewell, he had a mental photograph of the symbol in his mind. He would look at it with Kurama later tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Unknown)

The light of the moon shined through heavy dew glassed windows, the light pierced the darkness and created small shafts of light. The same symbol that formed on the bruises on Allison and Lydia's arms was inscribed big and proud on the tile based floors. In the darkness, were two figures chained to the wall. One male and the other was female. The male was shuffling around restlessly and was getting more violent by the second. That was until the female placed her hand gently upon his and this seemed to calm him down if barely. Both hoped they could escape soon but for now, they just relished in the silence and the other's company. They had only each other right now and if they wanted to survive, they would need all the help they could get. After all escaping from a pack of Alpha would not be easy, not at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well thats where I will decide to end this chapter. Not the most interesting chapter I know but it will slowly build up to something amazing I promise.

Until next time.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	3. Uzumaki Meets Hale, an abduction

This is the third chapter of my Naruto/Teen Wolf crossover and so far it seems like people are enjoying it. I try my best with each chapter so it makes me proud to see everyone enjoying my work. Anyways I think its time to get on with the story, you didn't come here to read my ranting.

I own nothing, not Naruto or Teen Wolf. A simple author on doesn't have the resources for such a thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Naruto's gaze skimmed across what used to be known as the Hale house. Right now, the large house was nothing but a shadow of its former self. It's wooden structure was crisp black, charred on its edges. Some of the windows were broken and the curtains in the upstairs windows would fly out the window when a breeze brushed against them. The moon hung overhead, the large sphere shining it's waves of light down upon the surface of the Earth. Naruto inhaled slowly, taking in the scents of the forest around him. He could smell all the wildlife, the nature and so much more. The blond Alpha had planned to come to the Hale residence to talk with Derek and offer him his assistance in finding his pack mates in return for helping kill the Alpha pack.

But it seemed for the first time ever, Naruto's usual good luck has failed him. Either Derek was really good at hiding his scent from others or he was not on the property. Naruto honestly doubted it was the former so he was leaning towards the latter possibility, that Derek wasn't anywhere in his house. Naruto sighed, he pulled out his phone and quickly dialed in a number.

"Hello" The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Hey Kurama!, I'm going to need your help with something" Naruto could have sworn he heard Kurama release a snort.

"When don't you need my assistance? But anyways what is it this time?"

"I was wondering if you could trace bank account information. It seems Derek either is out for the night or he has moved to a different location. So I'm just calling to see if maybe you could trace any links from the Hale bank account. I need you to find out if he has made any recent withdraws as of lately and if so on what. If Derek is no longer living at his old home, I'm pretty sure he has an apartment or some base of operations in Beacon Hills" Naruto said

"Well of course I can trace his bank account information, It will probably take me a few minutes or possibly an hour. Two hours at the most. What will you be doing during that time?" Kurama asked, he was concerned for Naruto even though the two had just met recently. But the Fox still considered the blond family, after all he was Kushina's son and that girl had been the center of his world at one point. When they broke off their relationship they were still the best of friends.

"I will stay here at the Hale house incase anyone comes back, I will also try and maybe find a scent or a clue that could give away any information on Derek's location. Talk to you later Kurama" Without waiting for a response, Naruto hung up the phone. He would have to thank Kurama later, after all he had basically walked into his life with little to no warning and here the Fox was dropping everything just to help take care of him. After this whole Alpha pack situation was over he would do his damn best to try and repay the Kitsune for his help. Naruto put away his phone and glanced one more time at the house before making his way to the front door. It looked like it had been painted recently as Naruto could still smell the fresh coating. But the fresh paint job wasn't what caught his attention, no it was the symbol on the door. It looked similar to the letter 'Z' but had a few more lines added to it. This was the sign of the Alpha Pack.

"It seems Deucalion has made his presence known to Derek as well" Naruto muttered, this would probably be another thing that he could use in order to convince Derek to help his fight the Alpha's. Naruto gave the symbol one final glance, flashes of the fire back at his old house went through his mind like a bad motion picture. He could still almost feel the flames trying to swallow him in its unforgiving jaws. Naruto still had nightmares of when Deucalion killed his mom, when Ennis pierced his father with claws that were sharper than any known razor.

The blond shook his head, right now was not the time to get stuck in the past. Naruto opened the front door and peered into the darkness of the Hale house. Paint was falling from the walls along with chips of wood, the staircase still looked strong enough to support someone but if applied with enough force, they would snap like a twig. The house released a small breeze of air that smoothly caressed his face, he took in every scent that the breeze carried with it. Besides some unwanted animals and some weeds growing through the floor, that was it in the house. No scent of life anywhere. Naruto closed the door behind him, missing the pair of blue eyes that watched his every movement. He had expertly concealed his scent from any other possible supernatural threats, so what was one doing entering his old home?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Scott and Stiles)

"Are you sure we should be here Stiles?" Scott asked, his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Tonight was the seventeenth birthday of Stiles friend named Heather. Stiles and Heather had been friends for years, almost as long as Scott and himself had been friends. Scott felt weird going to a high school party, after all the fights with Alpha's, Kanima's and Hunters, it just felt strange for him to attend an event that normal teens did. Stiles though had insisted that he come along with him to the party, he hoped his buddy could hopefully find a girl here and move on from Allison. Stiles didn't have a problem against Allison or anything but he believed she just wasn't the girl for his long time friend.

"Well we are here Scott and you know what you are going to do? You are going to go into that party and have the best time of your life" Stiles said with a smile, holding up the rather large present he had gotten for Heather. Scott gave Stiles a nod of his head, feeling rather nervous about the whole thing. The Beta pulled out his phone and seen he had missed a call from Allison. He was about to hit the call button on his phone when a hand gripped his wrist.

"Stiles I was just going to…"

"I know what you were about to do" Stiles said, interrupting Scott's excuse on why he was about to call his ex girlfriend."Tonight we are not going to worry about any ex girlfriends, hunters, Alpha's or any other supernatural creature, just party like two teens" Scott reluctantly put away his phone, he had to admit that Stiles did have a point. He had faced so many problems in the past two years so why couldn't he take just one night off. Little did the Beta know that his troubles were only just beginning.

Stiles and Scott arrived at the front door of Heathers house and knocked once. With Scott's enhanced hearing he listened as the music inside the house was blaring loud, teens were chatting with friends or lovers, all without a care in the world. Scott was slightly jealous of these teens, they didn't have to worry about all the problems he had to face, living in ignorance to the evil that always seemed to arrive in their little town. He used to be like them until Peter had bitten him and from there on his life had been nothing but a roller coaster ride. Scott's trip down memory lane was broken when Heather opened the door and allowed the two access to her home.

Stiles walked in and was about to hand the girl her gift when she did the strangest thing. Heather, the girl he has known since nursery school, suddenly kissed him full on the lips. Stiles was shocked, where had all this suddenly come from?! But hey he was a teenage male, he was not about to pull away from a beautiful girl and Heather surely fitted that description.

"Hey Stiles" Heather said, breaking the kiss."I want you to come with me to the cellar to get some wine" With that being said, Heather dragged Stiles with her and leaving Scott alone with Heather's friend. Scott was rather pissed that his friend had left him alone in a party full of strangers, so Scott did the intelligent thing. He gave Heather's friend a quick goodbye and walked out the front door of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Stiles)

As soon as they had reached the bottom step of the cellar, Heather had almost jumped Stiles and shoved her tongue in his mouth. The two fell against an old rack, filled to the brim with wine bottles of many ages. They kissed deeply but Stiles noticed there wasn't really any feelings behind the kisses, just more of a hormonal passion kind of thing. Heather exhaled slowly, pulling back after detaching her lips from Stiles.

"Want to know what I really want for my birthday Stiles?" Heather reached up and breathed in his ear."Not to be a seventeen year old virgin" With those words being said, she resumed their heated make out session. As Heather began to strip off her clothes, Stiles remembered something very important. If he was about to take Heathers most sacred possession, he was going to need some protection.

"I don't have a condom Heather" Stiles said.

"There are some up in the bathroom upstairs, hurry while I pick us out some fine wine to drink" She gave Stiles one last kiss and watched as he made his way upstairs and out of the cellar. Heather watched as the door closed and it left her alone in the cellar. She would be a liar if she didn't admit she was nervous, after all she was about to lose her virginity. But she trusted Stiles more than anyone but her own family. Heather heard one of the bottles fall from the racks, she glanced around but couldn't see which of the bottles of wine had fallen.

"Whats going on?" Heather wondered as she heared another bottle fall but she could hear a slight buzzing sound. "Is anyone there?!" Heather asked, she began to become frightened. Had someone broken in the cellar and if so what kind of sick plans did they have for her. No one at her party could hear her screams and she wasn't sure how long Stiles was going to take to return. Bottles of wine began flying off the wooden racks and wine spilled all over the floor, the lights flickered on and off. Heather backed up against the wall near the window in the cellar. She was unaware that the window above her was beginning to slowly open. Heather only became aware of it when a slight breeze brushed against the top of her head. She looked up and screamed, her vision consumed by darkness in a matter of moments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXX

(With Scott)

Scott watched as a rather familiar car pulled in front of the house. Out of the car stepped his ex girlfriend, Allison Argent and damn was she looking as beautiful as ever. Next came Lydia and Scott would not say that he didn't think that she was cute, hell Lydia was almost as gorgeous as Allison was. Scott noticed that Allison seemed to be troubled and Lydia only mirrored her expression.

"So I'm guessing this isn't going to be our regular talks huh?" Scott asked, trying to lighten up the mood but sadly it did not help.

"No but I have to show you something" Allison rolled up her sleeve and Scott seen a rather nasty bruise on her arm. Scott was confused by what she was showing him, it looked like a pattern or maybe a symbol of some sorts. "Today during school, some crazy girl grabbed our arm. She said she was looking for you but we wouldn't give up your location"

"So" Lydia began to take off where Allison left off."The nutty chick grabbed our wrists and who knows what else if that new blond guy didn't stop her"

"Blond guy" Scott muttered, going through a mental list of who they knew that was blond."Wait.. are you talking about that Naruto guy?"

"Yeah he told her off big time"Lydia turned to Allison."Remind me to thank him for that later"

"Sure thing! anyways me and Lydia discovered something earlier Scott" Scott watched as Lydia revealed a bruise that was similar to Allison's. They connected their arms together and sure enough, the two bruises seemed to match. "We were kind of hopeing that maybe you knew what this symbol was?" Scott's eyes memorized each detail of the symbol, not missing a single thing from it. He shook his head, Scott had never seen a symbol like that before in his whole life.

"I'm sorry, I can't say I have ever seen a symbol like this before" Scott said and it dampened both Lydia and Allison's moods. The three then began to dive into what the possibilities that the symbol was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto leaned against the wall, his mind was going through that symbol he had seen earlier on both Allison and Lydia's wrists. The blond Alpha drawn an exact replica for Kurama and hoped that maybe the Kitsune could find something on what the symbol meant. To his joy, Kurama said he had recognized the symbol but he didn't remember from where. The Fox said he would go through some old records and files of his, trying to find some source of information on what the symbol could possibly be. He seriously owed Kurama a lot for the trouble he was going through just to help him, he just hoped that he could repay him for his help one day. Naruto sighed, his mouth twisting into a slight frown.

"You can come out now, you've been standing there for awhile. I must congradulate you on masking your scent but nothing escapes my senses" Naruto said. He had not actually smelt the new arrival as the person had done a good job at masking their smell from his nose but he could still hear whoever's heart beat. But that person didn't need to know this. Naruto watched as a man in either his late twenties or early thirties stepped into the doorway. He was wearing a brown italian jacket over a white shirt, dark pants and shoes. Naruto recognized this person, after all he wouldn't survive long in Beacon Hills if he didn't have info on all possible threats than lingered around.

"So you are Peter Hale, the uncle of Derek Hale. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, standing up from his position on the wall. Peter simply chuckled.

"Well I don't know if you knew this or not but I used to live here. Since the fire I come around once in awhile. You know sentimental purposes" Peter said, his tone was obviously mocking the blond. "But I think the better question is, who are you?"

"Well that depends Peter, are you friend or foe?" Naruto asked, ready at any moment to kill the Hale should he be a threat.

"Right now I will hear you out on why you are trasspassing on Hale property, so I guess you could say friend" Peter said, he knew that the blond standing before him was not normal. But he was unable to tell due to the blond having his scent hidden just like himself. It was rather easy to mask one's scent, the common and most used way was to have a perfume or spray made from the natural environment around them, the blond's scent smelled just like the forest surrounding Beacon Hills. If they wanted to track him, it would be near impossible to find him by scent alone.

"Well then _friend_" Peter noted how Naruto stressed the word 'friend'. "In school I go by the name Naruto Namkiaze, but my full name happens to be Naruto Uzumaki Namkiaze" Naruto watched as Peter's eyes widened in recognition.

"Wait Uzumaki as in the Uzumaki pack? I had thought the rest of the Uzumaki pack died in that fire" Peter muttered, the Uzumaki pack was one of the most known pack of Werewolves. The former Alpha Kushina Uzumaki was one of the strongest Alpha's he had ever heard of, being able to fight a whole pack of Werewolves and their Alpha all just using her Katana and Alpha abilities. Peter was not afraid to admit that he had been frightened when he heard of the red haired Alpha's strength.

"Yeah well the fire that killed both of my parents was no accident Peter, it was a set up, the rest of my family was murdered. Only I survived" Naruto said, his eyes flashing crimson showing that he had inherited the position of Alpha. Peter slightly gulped, if Naruto was anything like his mother then he would not survive a fight with him.

"So then why are you here Naruto?"

"I am mostly here for revenge against those who killed my mother. We both knew that my mother was a powerful Alpha, one time called an Alpha of Alpha's. But the day of the fire, we faced something we were not prepared for. Because the only thing that was strong enough to take down my mother and father was a pack of….."

"Alpha's" Peter whispered, glancing at the markings of the Alpha symbol behind him. It made sense to him now, Peter knew the blond was here to seek revenge on those that slain both of his parents. Naruto noded, it seemed that Peter did indeed know what was going on.

"Yes, the Alpha Pack had wanted my mom to join their pack and leave me and my father behind. My mother had refused his offer, telling him that family was more important than joining some silly group of Alpha's. Deucalion knew that my mom would be a threat to him in the future so he decided to take out all of us but I survived" Naruto said with a sigh. Peter watched as the blond seemingly aged before his very eyes. Peter felt a thing similar to sympathy for Naruto, he could understand watching the ones he loved go up into flames quite literally. The Hunters had done the same thing to his family.

"So I'm guessing you want our help huh?" Peter asked.

"Yes" Naruto said with a nod of his head."I might have mastered my father's fighting abilities and the Alpha abilities I gained when my mother passed but I know that I can't defeat an entire pack of Alpha's by myself"

"Well Uzumaki" Peter walked over and patted Naruto on the back." It seems this could be the start of a beautiful friendship because you see, the Alpha's tried to abduct one of our own recently and well I guess you can say we are looking for all the help we can get as well. Now I can't make the big decision since I'm no longer an Alpha. But I know where you can meet Derek" Peter grinned which was matched by Naruto's own grin.

"I agree, this could be the start of a good friendship"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Next Morning, Hale residence)

"I don't trust him and neither does Scott" Isaac said while pacing back and forth inside Derek's apartment. Derek Hale in a chair and was deciding if he should just knock out the Beta, he knew it would make the process of extracting the information a lot easier or so he hoped.

"You don't have to trust him but if we want to find both Boyd and Erica, then we need to do this. Besides you trust me don't you?" Derek asked. Things have been tense in his pack so to speak. He was missing two of his members, probably captured by the Alpha's and he had one Beta who had little faith that he could find and rescue them. Hell Isaac had more faith in Scott then he did with Derek.

"Yeah I trust you Derek but I do not like him" Isaac said, finally stopping his pacing around and stood in front of the big glass window.

"Nobody likes him Isaac" Derek said, his ears picking up two pairs of feet coming towards the front door of his apartment. Derek shifted his gaze and watched as the front door opened and in walked both his uncle and… some blond teenager?

"Now boys, coming back from the dead has left my abilities rather impaired. I do hope though you are comfortable saying whatever it is your feeling straight to my face" Peter said with a challenging smirk, daring them to say anything.

"We don't like you" Derek said causing both Peter and Naruto to sweatdrop slightly, Naruto gave Derek some mental points, at least he was honest about what he was feeling and wouldn't hold back on his words. "So why is it that you brought a teenager with you Peter? I did think you were one to abduct kids" Derek joked causing Isaac to snicker and Naruto's eye began to twitch in annoyance. This was the Alpha of the Hale pack, no wonder it was falling apart it seemed.

"This isn't some regular teen Derek, he has offered to help us against our little Alpha problem" Peter said, he watched as Derek's eyes seemingly sharpened, the joking demeanor he had just moments vanishing into a mood of complete seriousness.

"And do explain how one teen could help our situation?"

"First off he's an Alpha" Peter started off and watched as Derek's eyes widened in slight surprise, to be an Alpha at his age was nothing sort of impressive."The best part is though Derek, he is the last of the Uzumaki pack" Peter finished and Derek almost fell out of his chair in shock. Peter began to explain what Naruto had told him. By the end of the explanation, Derek gained a sort of respect for the blond Alpha, he lived through similar experiences he had.

"So Derek, will you accept my help?" Naruto asked.

"Yes if we are going to be fighting against a pack of Alpha's, then we will need all the help we can get"

"Good" Naruto said, now that he had the help of the Hale pack, taking down the Alpha pack had gotten a little easier, not by a lot though. Derek's pack was small to nonexistent but right now it was better than nothing."So now we've got to find where the Alpha's are hiding out"

"That's not going to be too much of a problem" Peter smiled, his hand snapped open and revealed his rather sharp claws. Isaac began to sweat nervously at seeing Peter's smile directed towards him.

"Whats going on?" Naruto asked.

"Two nights ago, Isaac had a run in with the Alpha pack, he had discovered Boyd and Erica's location but he can't seem to remember it" Derek said, Naruto began to put the pieces together. Peter planned to use the old rituals that Alpha's used to find certain memories from their Beta's. It was good for recovering important information or being able to track down enemy threat locations as long as the Beta had seen it.

"Ahh the old Alpha ritual technique, I hope you know what your doing Peter" Naruto said, his gaze returning to Derek."While they are trying to recover Isaac's lost memory, I think we should start some training Derek"

Derek looked at Naruto, feeling a bit insulted that the blond questioned his combat abilities. "And why would we do that?"

"Because Derek, if we are going to fight against a pack of Alpha's your going to need to be in tip top shape and I have been trained by my dad's old sensei in multiple Mixed Martial Arts, I can teach you a few things" Naruto stretched out his limbs and Derek did the same thing. Derek hated the fact that someone younger than him was trying to teach him something but he couldn't disprove the blond's statement. Naruto's father was Minato Namikaze, one of the best Mixed Martial Arts fighters he had ever seen. Derek could remember watching the Yellow Flashes fights on tv, damn was the dude fast, for a human of course.

"Okay then" Derek smiled, facial hair grew on his face at a rapid rate, giving him bushy side burns. Derek's teeth grew into very deadly canines and his fingernails morphed into claws. His now piercing crimson gaze stared at Naruto."Let's see what you can do kid"

"Yes" Naruto chuckled."Let us begin" Naruto's blue eyes morphed into the same crimson color as Derek's. Brown hair with a blond tint grew on the side of Naruto's face and traveled down until it looked like he had a beard. His teeth grew as sharp and as deadly as Derek's canines. Just like Derek, his ears also grew to a point to where it looked just like any other wolf's.

Both Alpha's roared at the other, trying to install a bit of dominance in their howls. When neither back down, Derek charged at Naruto while he took his fighting stance. Naruto's right arm was extended and his left one was placed near his cranium in order to block any shots that came towards his face. Naruto's hand lashed out and slapped away Derek's rather sloppy punch. The Uzumaki Alpha spun on his feet, his right foot connected with Derek's skull and the Hale Alpha stumbled back. Derek shook the ringing from his skull and barely avoided the strike from Naruto. Derek gripped the front of Naruto's shirt tightly and brought him in a vicious head-butt.

Naruto shook his head, his healing already fixing what would have been a major headache. Naruto had to give Derek credit, the Hale Alpha did not have any sort of fighting training at all but he was crafty and that made up for his lack of fighting style. Naruto leaped forward, releasing a flurry of rights and left, his mind going into fight mode as he dubbed it. Fight mode is where Naruto blocks out the rest of the world and focuses on defeating his opponent, nothing else matters to the blond except his foe. Naruto gripped the back of Derek's skull tightly, one right knee strike to the gut, a left knee strike following after, Naruto pulled Derek's head down and the Hale found himself being introduced face first to Naruto's shin.

Naruto released his hold on Derek's head, his palm lashing out and struck Derek in the middle of the chest. Derek hacked out a cough, he felt the ground leave his feet and he crashed onto the floor. Derek felt himself being reverted back to normal. Naruto sighed, they had only been training for like five minutes, six at the most and Derek was already sprawled on the floor defeated. Looks like he had a lot of work to do if Derek was actually going to help him fight the Alpha's.

"Well if you two are done beating the hell out of each other" Both Naruto and Derek looked over to Peter who still wore his usual cocky grin. Isaac was rubbing the back of his neck, still sore from the former Alpha penetrating his neck with his claws."I think I might have a lead on where Boyd and Erica are"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for not updating this story in awhile. I've honestly just been more focused on my Naruto and DragonBall Z crossover. But have no worries this story is not dead. Also in this story I'm deciding if I want to add Corra or not. What do you the readers think?

MasterOfTheUnknown.


End file.
